1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved computer system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for identifying information in a computer system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for identifying information in a chart displayed in a computer system.
2. Background
Large collections of information are available for various areas of interest. The collections of information may be databases that can be accessed on networks such as the Internet, a company intranet or some other suitable type of network. The databases may include payroll data, benefits information, workforce demographics information, job data, company information, and other suitable types of information
These databases are often used by people performing operations in an organization. For example, a person may compare the compensation for employees in the company with the compensation received by the workforce in a geographic area. The geographic area may be a state, a region, or an entire country. Based on comparing the compensation information, changes to compensation may be made for employees in the company. These changes may be performed to increase retention of employees.
The comparison may be made by making a database search in a database containing payroll data. The results of the database search may be returned as a record displayed on a display system.
When large amounts of information are examined, reviewing results of a database search may be more cumbersome and time-consuming than desired. For example, comparing compensation information between employees in a company and employees in the workforce outside of the company involves comparing compensation for similar industries with similar jobs. Industries may have categories with subcategories. A category may have multiple subcategories. In some cases, additional subcategories may be present under the subcategories.
These categories and subcategories are levels in a hierarchy for industries. As the number of levels in the hierarchy increases, finding the correct information for comparisons may be more difficult and time-consuming than desired.
In some cases, charts may be used to more quickly find the desired information. For example, sunburst charts may be displayed to show hierarchies of categories for industries along with compensation for particular industries.
Although this type of format for visualizing information is more helpful than reviewing results of database searches, this type of visualization of information may still be more difficult and time-consuming than desired. With a large number of industries with large hierarchies, the sunburst chart may become hard to review with the large number of sections and the large number of concentric circles for the hierarchies.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus to solve a technical problem of visually searching for information displayed in charts having hierarchies.